With the rise of computer crimes, various institutions have turned to fraud detection methodologies to help identify false or misrepresented information prior to providing a customer with a product, allowing users to access their respective user accounts, allowing users to facilitate transactions across accounts, and the like. These conventional methodologies usually screen individual account applications for inconsistencies in the information provided by an individual. Other conventional methodologies may involve a two-step authentication process, by which users can further verify his/her identity prior to receiving access to his/her account.